1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information communication apparatus equipped with a so-called touch sensor that is able to detect a location, at which a finger, or the like, substantially contacts, by detecting a variation in capacitance, and a method of controlling the information communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-36544 (FIG. 1) describes a technique that, in a cellular phone formed of an upper casing having a display unit and a lower casing having a touch panel unit, the touch panel is a touch panel display, which displays various operating buttons on its surface in accordance with an application being executed and acquires a contact operation of the user on the displayed operating buttons as an instruction input, only operating buttons that may be necessary are displayed on the screen of the touch panel unit in response to the operating status of the application, and the remaining space is used for displaying information to thereby display information on both the display unit and the touch panel unit, thus making it possible to increase the amount of information displayed at a time.